


Caliginous Fangs

by Forget_Me_Snowdrop



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, Crushes, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic Minecraft, also nothing is incredibly graphic, dream is a vampire, exploration fic, no gore dont worry, rated for language, they are so gay and dont even know it, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Snowdrop/pseuds/Forget_Me_Snowdrop
Summary: George panics and believes he must leave his family and friends behind. He meets a strange masked man named Dream. Dream is hiding something and George must find out what it is.Au where Dream is a vampire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Caliginous Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first chapter fic on here and I'm really excited to write it. I wasn't planning on writing many aus but I had this idea randomly and had to make it into a fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this fic!

_ George was screwed.  _

He shouldn’t have left his village. He should’ve stayed home where he would be safe. He just had to make up scenarios in his mind and believe them as fact. He just had to leave everything he knew behind. 

He wished he didn’t. 

Now, instead of sleeping in a comfortable warm bed, George had to deal with two, possibly three zombies attacking him. He had nothing to defend himself with, no swords no tools, all he brought with him was a bag of bread. He had no other choice but to run for his life. Unless throwing crumbs at the undead was a valid defense strategy. 

Fortunately, zombies weren’t the fastest of mobs and George was able to outrun them by a few feet. However, more mobs were spawning around his proximity and his hearts were low. There was no way he was going to survive the night like this. 

In a panic, George ran into a crowd of trees. He hoped the zombies would lose him in the brush and leave him alone. However, he didn’t consider the skeletons hiding beneath the leaves. 

An arrow shot past his face, the head cutting his cheek and blood beaded at the cut. It wasn’t deep enough to cause damage to his heath but it  _ stung _ . George’s hands quickly flew up to his face and covered the cut. At that moment he was distracted, and at that moment, the skeleton took another shot. This time the arrow hit him in the lower abdomen. George screeched in pain and panic. The shot surprised him and he backed up against the tree, only to slide down it to his knees. 

His hearts were down to two and a half. 

George inhaled sharply and pulled the arrow out of his side on exhale. He never felt so much pain in his life before. The skeleton pulled back another arrow and aimed at him. Simultaneously, George heard the familiar sound of zombies groaning and making their way over to him. This was it, he was going to die here to the hands of mobs. George closed his eyes and held his breath, preparing for the killing blow. 

However, it never came. 

The sound of bones cracking and a thump was heard instead. George opened his eyes to see a blond man wearing a mask and a hoodie knock the skeleton down with the pommel of his sword. The bow was dropped a few feet away in the action and the man swiftly stabbed the skeleton between the ribs, ending its life. 

The masked man turned to face the trio of zombies and with minimal effort, slew them. “Stupid brainless mobs,” the man chuckled. George didn’t know how, but he could tell the stranger smiled in triumph. 

“I’m glad I checked out where that scream came from,” The man said and sheathed his sword. He crouched slightly and offered George his hand. George hesitantly took it and was pulled up by the stranger. He couldn’t help it, but George flushed slightly when he was face to mask with the other. The man’s blond hair was a mess and covered his mask slightly- and he was  _ tall.  _ George didn’t notice he was staring. 

“No ‘thank you’? Nothing?” The stranger said with a teasing tone and snapped George out of his trance. “Oh!- uh- sorry- I mean thank you-“ George chuckled nervously. His heart was beating fast but he couldn’t tell if it was out of fear of almost dying or something else. 

“It’s no problem. The mobs out here are awful where it’s unlit. I’m Clay by the way, but you can call me Dream if you’d like,” the man said and offered George his hand again, this time to shake it. George got the feeling that the other was smiling again. This man- Dream- had a very audible smile.

George took Dream's hand once more and shook it. “I’m George. Thank you again- for saving my life,” he smiled. 

“Well, George, I'm afraid I’m not done with that yet. You’re going to bleed to death with your wounds,” Dream pointed to George’s stomach. George had almost completely forgotten about his injuries. “I have some regeneration potions at my camping place if you’d like some.” 

George was about to refuse, saying that he’ll be okay with healing by eating his bread but at the same time he didn’t have much left- and if Dream was willing to help him it’ll be rude to decline. He smiled and nodded. “Thank you so much, Dream,” he said and followed the other deeper into the forest. 

Dream led George toward a small clearing between the trees. It was well lit with a campfire in the center. A few bags hung from branches and a hammock was tied up between two trees a safe distance away from the open flames. “Welcome to my makeshift home,” Dream gestured around briefly before reaching into one of his bags. 

“You live here?” George asked and sat down on a log near the fire. In the movement, a rush of pain shot through his abdomen. He clenched his side slightly and bit down on his tongue. Though he was in pain, the warmth of the flames felt nice and distracted him momentarily. 

“Only for the night. I travel during the day and set up camp in random locations,” Dream responded and pulled out a phial of bright magenta liquid from his bag. Not that George could see what color it actually was anyway. 

“Oh really? I need to do that. It’s probably not wise traveling in the night,” George murmured, reflecting on his decision to leave his home abruptly. 

“So you’re a traveler as well? It’s probably not wise for you to be traveling at all, honestly. Considering I had to save you from a couple of mediocre mobs,” Dream walked over to George and crouched down to his level. He popped the phial open with his thumb.

“There was a lot! -And more were spawning anyway-“ George defended himself but Dream only chuckled. 

“Lift up your shirt,” Dream said abruptly. 

George flushed. “Wh-? I’m sorry-  _ what _ ?” He stammered.

“What? Lift up your shirt so I can apply the potion directly to your wound,” 

“Oh- I thought people drank those,” George chuckled awkwardly and lifted up his shirt, revealing where the arrow hit him. Dream motioned for George to lay down on the log and he complied. 

“I mean you can do that and it helps, but drinking potions are usually for gaining effects. For healing potions, it’s better to apply them directly to where you’re hurt. How much of a newb are you to not know this?” Dream laughed and began to slowly tilt the regeneration potion to where George was wounded. 

The pink liquid poured out of the bottle and made contact with the open wound. George’s blood mixed with the potion and clotted almost instantly as the potion seeped into his injury. Dream pressed his thumb to the area and wiped whatever blood that didn’t clot away. If George could see the expression on Dreams face, he would’ve noticed Dream’s eyes dilating and staring intently at the blood on his hand. However, George couldn’t see the others face but what he could see was that his wound was completely healed, only a scar was left behind. In seconds George felt his health regain. 

“I’m not a ‘ _newb_ ’!” George defended himself and sat up. Dream immediately pulled his hand away and quickly rubbed it on his hoodie in some sort of unusual panic. Dream didn’t seem like the type to be skittish around blood, especially since he had helped George and even fought monsters. However, George didn’t put much thought into Dream’s reaction. 

“I just- I’m from a village and all I really did was help out farming and run shops. I never explored or traveled,” he trailed off and looked down at his hands. “At least until now… now that I left my village I have no other choice but to travel,” he admitted in a hushed voice. 

Dream hummed and stood back up. His short moment of panic was long gone. “You have nowhere else to go?” He asked and George nodded slightly. “Well, I've been traveling nearly all my life. If you’d like, you can accompany me. I’m heading north in the morning,” he continued. 

George glanced at Dream. Dream had been nothing but nice to him, but he felt something was off about Dream. It could’ve been the fact that George couldn’t see the man’s face, and that meant he couldn’t tell what expressions he had. Although, George felt as if it was something else.

However, that feeling George got, was ignored. He knew that he had nowhere else to go and that his chances of survival were very low if he were going to continue by himself. “Really? You mean it?” He asked. The other nodded. “That sounds great then, thank you,” George smiled and accepted Dreams offer. 

“You must be exhausted then. If you want, you can sleep on my hammock-“ Dream gestured to the hanging bed. 

Surely Dream couldn’t be serious. George struggled to believe how kind this stranger was being to him. “Are you sure? Where are you even going to sleep?” George asked. “Yeah, I'm sure. It’s fine, really, I don’t care,”

George thanked him and walked over to the bed. He took off his bag of bread and laid it down beside one of the trees. He was going to ask Dream if he was alright again but he felt as though Dream would repeat himself. So instead, George got into the hammock and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you, this means a lot,” George muttered. 

“It’s no problem,” Dream responded and George heard him add another stick to the fire. 

“Goodnight,” George whispered before drifting to sleep. He didn’t know how tired he actually was. 

“Night,”    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated and please let me know if I should continue this fic!


End file.
